


Massage particulier

by MimiKitsune



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiKitsune/pseuds/MimiKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock se bloque le dos, mais il se félicite d'avoir pour colocataire un médecin aux doigts de fée. Johnlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Étant une habituée des kinés et médecins du sport, j'ai imaginé cette petite histoire avec Sherlock en patient.  
> N'étant pas médecin, il se peut que certains termes ne soient pas totalement justes donc n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.  
> Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Une porte qui claque. Deux hommes avançaient dans le vestibule. Un grognement retentit. Des pas lourds montaient lentement les dix-sept marches. Un homme suivant l'autre avec mauvaise humeur. Arrivé dans le salon, le plus jeune attendait que le plus vieux daigne se dépêcher. Une autre porte qui claque.

— Tu mérites ce qui t'arrive, Sherlock ! commença John. Tu aurais dû me demander de t'aider au lieu de soulever tout seul ce meuble.

— Je n'avais pas le temps. L'indice était dessous !

— Il pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes de plus. Tu es incorrigible ! Je te l'avais dit qu'un jour tu te ferais mal avec le peu que tu manges.

— Au lieu de continuer cette discussion totalement inutile, fais quelque chose !

— Je devrais te laisser te débrouiller tout seul. Ça te ferait une bonne leçon.

Sherlock grommela. Il ne voulait pas concevoir qu'il était en tort, mais il ne pouvait pas régler le problème sans son aide.

— S'il . te . plaît, John, demanda-t-il.

John releva un sourcil. Venait-il d'entendre Sherlock lui dire s'il te plaît ? Une première à marquer dans les annales. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser son aide si poliment demandée.

— D'accord, tu as gagné. Mais on fait ça rapidement. Ce soir, j'ai un rencard, lui annonça-t-il. Retire ton manteau. Je dois évaluer les dégâts.

Il quitta la pièce pour aller chercher sa trousse de soin dans sa chambre.

Toute la complexité pour le détective se résumait à enlever son manteau. Chaque mouvement le faisait atrocement souffrir et surtout, certains gestes lui étaient impossibles. Il était bloqué dans son propre corps qui refusait d'obéir à son cerveau hors normes. Depuis son cou, jusqu'aux omoplates ainsi que tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Aucun muscle ne voulait fonctionner pour faire ce simple geste du quotidien. Il leva ses mains le plus haut qu'il pouvait et poussa les pans du col qui glissèrent un peu de ses épaules, puis, mettant les bras le long de son corps, il se mit à sauter sur lui-même, tortillant son corps dans les limites du possible et malgré le léger tressaillement de ses épaules qui lui tira une belle grimace, le manteau tomba au sol. Il retira enfin son écharpe qu'il laissa également à terre.

John revint quelques instants après et posa sa trousse sur son fauteuil. Il ramassa le manteau et l'écharpe et les suspendit au porte-manteau.

— Je vais appuyer mes doigts sur ton dos et tu me diras quand tu auras mal.

Il commença par le cou qu'il fit tourner de gauche à droite avec difficulté, descendit sur les épaules tendues puis longea la colonne vertébrale et nota un déplacement de vertèbres sur les lombaires. Sherlock ne desserra pas les dents pendant toute l'inspection, mais émit quelques grondements quand John appuyait un peu plus fort pour l'obliger à répondre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— OK, je vais avoir du travail. Enlève le haut et va t'allonger sur ton lit sur le ventre. Je vais me laver les mains, dit-il. Et avant que Sherlock ne fasse la réplique : Débrouilles-toi avec ta chemise, tu n'es pas handicapé des mains !

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il lui claqua les fesses pour le faire réagir et ne fut pas déçu quand le détective grogna et marmonna : « Tu me paieras ça. »

Sherlock ne chercha pas midi à quatorze heures, il tira d'un coup sa chemise, faisant tomber quelques boutons au sol puis avec douleur, il s'efforça de la faire glisser et laisser choir par terre. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas bien ferme et s'aida de ses mains et ses jambes pour se mettre droit.

Pendant ce temps, John appela son rencard :

— Allô, Chloé ?… Oui… J'ai un patient de dernières minutes qui a besoin de soins en urgence, je risque d'être un peu en retard… Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… Oui, je me dépêche… À tout à l'heure… Bisous.

Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon et entra dans la chambre. Il posa l'huile de massage et une serviette sur la table de chevet en même temps qu'il posa un regard sur le pauvre chemisier violet – celle qu'il préférait – en partie déchirée. Il soupira devant ce fait accompli. Il reporta son regard sur la loque affalée contre les oreillers et s'avança jusqu'au bord du lit.

Sherlock était sur le point de s'assoupir quand il sentit le matelas s'affaisser, le faisant grogner.

John se mit à genoux de chaque côté des hanches de son colocataire pour être le mieux placé. Il retira son pull pour se mettre en bras de chemise, remontant ses manches pour être le plus à l'aise.

— Voilà ce que tu vas faire : tu vas inspirer à fond et expirer profondément dès que je te le dirai.

John plaça ses deux mains l'une sur l'autre et les posa sur la partie dorsale.

— Vas-y !

Sherlock prit une longue inspiration, la bloqua puis expira, tandis que John poussait sur ses mains fermement, plaquant la poitrine du plus jeune contre le matelas dur. On entendit le craquement des vertèbres qui se remettaient en place dans le silence de la pièce où seules les respirations de Sherlock et de John résonnaient.

— Oh ! Ça fait du bien, baragouina-t-il dans son oreiller.

— C'est pas fini. Je dois débloquer tes cervicales avant de m'occuper des lombaires.

Il se pencha et récupéra l'huile de massage. Il en mit une bonne dose sur le haut du dos. Sherlock frissonna au contact du produit froid. John y posa ses mains et commença le massage de manière lente et profonde en appuyant avec les pouces de plus en plus profondément sur la zone douloureuse en faisant des petits ronds dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

John se mordit la lèvre en entendant les gémissements de Sherlock qui appréciait le traitement.

— Ça va, Sherlock ? s'enquit le médecin.

— Mmm oui, continue, ronronna le patient.

Le massage commença à faire ses effets et Sherlock put enfin tourner sa tête dans les deux sens sous le commandement de John. Celui-ci se déplaça à côté de lui.

— OK, maintenant, on s'occupe du bas. Enlève ton pantalon et mets-toi sur le dos.

Sherlock se redressa sans trop de difficulté et d'un mouvement ample, il défit et retira le bas. Seulement vêtu d'un boxer, il se positionna comme demandé.

— Lève les jambes pliées perpendiculaires à ton corps.

Une fois la position prise, John lui prit les jambes et les fit descendre contre le lit, à sa gauche, appuyant dessus pour étirer au maximum le bas du dos. Puis il fit la même chose de l'autre côté. Sherlock sentit un étirement qui le soulagea.

— Maintenant, remets-toi sur le ventre. Je vais te faire un massage intégral pour détendre les muscles.

John enduisit le dos de l'huile de massage et commença de grands mouvements lents qui démarraient du bas de la colonne et remontant les mains vers le haut, puis les écartant pour masser les muscles en profondeur.

Quand il finit d'essuyer le dos, enlevant le surplus d'huile, il passa au fessier. Il lui baissa le boxer juste ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir prodiguer ses soins.

Aux sons que produisait Sherlock, John savait qu'il appréciait son massage.

Sherlock, quant à lui, se félicita d'avoir pour colocataire un médecin aux doigts de fée.

Assis sur ses talons, entre les jambes de Sherlock qui s'était remis sur le dos, il releva et massa la première cuisse en mouvements rapides et efficaces. Sherlock observa John travailler, ne le quittant pas du regard. Celui-ci, trop concentré dans sa tâche ne remarqua rien, comme toujours.

Satisfait de son travail, il porta son regard sur Sherlock qui le regardait bizarrement.

— Voilà, c'est fini ! Tout va bien, Sherlock ? Tu as encore mal quelque part ?

— Non, John. C'était parfait.

— Bien.

Il commença à se lever, mais Sherlock ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, attrapa le bras de John et avec un mouvement de jambe, accrocha sa hanche et le fit basculer sur le lit, faisant crier d'étonnement le pauvre médecin qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique. Le détective s'installa à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

— Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama John.

— Il me prend que je dois te rendre la pareille. Sauf que je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour les massages. Donc, je vais m'y prendre à ma façon.

Il commença à déboutonner le chemisier du docteur, bouton après bouton, lentement, les yeux dans les yeux pour faire comprendre à John ce qu'il comptait faire.

John reçut le message cinq sur cinq. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la panique.

— Non, Sherlock, ne fais pas ça ! Je ne suis pas gay et toi non plus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je n'ai jamais répondu à cette question donc où est le problème ?

— Ça ne change rien, c'est à moi que ça en pose un.

Sherlock souffla, mais continua de déboutonner la chemise. John l'arrêta en attrapant ses poignets.

— J'ai dit non ! s'énerva-t-il.

Le détective qui connaissait bien le médecin, ne dit pas son dernier mot et se baissa vers son visage très lentement, ne le quittant pas du regard. Le concerné déglutit en voyant son visage s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient à peine, que leurs souffles se mélangeaient, John tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté pour échapper à l'irrémédiable. Pas décourager par cette esquive, Sherlock lui embrassa la joue puis joua de ses dents avec le lobe de son oreille.

— Pourquoi retarder l'inévitable, John ? Je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférent. À ta façon de me regarder, de t'occuper de moi et même de me gronder. Reconnais-le !

— Et toi, le sociopathe qui vit que pour le travail, pourquoi veux-tu changer notre situation actuelle ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! dit-il avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Parce que tu obsèdes mon esprit à chaque instant. Même si j'arrive à me concentrer sur mon travail, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi quand je te vois, de veiller sur toi pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Oui, John, je sais que tu es capable de te débrouiller tout seul, mais j'adore vraiment que tu prennes autant de place dans mes priorités.

Sherlock s'était reculé pour lui parler et observer ses réactions. Il avait déjà remarqué que sa poigne sur ses poignets, s'était desserrée.

John déglutit et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Tournant la tête pour lui faire face, il comprit qu'il était vraiment sérieux et ses yeux se firent plus tendres.

— Je… je suis plus… qu'un ami ? bafouilla-t-il.

Sherlock posa son front contre celui de John, leur nez se touchait.

— J'en veux plus, John… Beaucoup plus. Est-ce que tu comprends ? termina-t-il de sa voix rauque.

John esquissa un sourire. Sherlock le voulait autrement que comme son meilleur ami. C'était inespéré, un rêve que John ne pensait jamais pouvoir réaliser. Leur regard suffit à se comprendre et Sherlock déposa ses lèvres sur celles plus fines de John. Ce simple acte les électrisa tous les deux.

John posa ses mains derrière la nuque du plus jeune pour maintenir cette pression. Les yeux fermés, il n'osa pas bouger. C'était Sherlock qui se décida en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, lui demandant un accès qu'il lui accorda en ouvrant légèrement sa bouche. Sherlock plongea à l'intérieur chercher sa jumelle qui l'attendait. Une danse commença entre elles, tournoyant, cherchant le moindre contact. Les lèvres n'étaient pas en reste et elle se suçotèrent, goûtant son partenaire.

Sherlock, qui pouvait faire plusieurs choses à la fois, termina de déboutonner la chemise de John et tout en l'embrassant, lui souleva le torse pour la faire glisser. John dut l'aider en détachant ses bras, mais aussitôt libérer de ses entraves en tissu, il repositionna ses mains au même endroit.

Satisfait de cette première étape, il descendit ses mains pour s'attaquer à la boucle de la ceinture qui faisait office de cadenas, le séparant de ce qu'il voulait voir et goûter plus que tout. Au fil des ans, il s'était imaginé de nombreuses situations avec le docteur et ignorait si les gens normaux les pratiquaient, pourtant, elles lui parurent toutes réalisables.

La ceinture céda enfin. Il déboutonna le pantalon et descendit la fermeture éclair. S'arrachant de l'étreinte de John, il se recula, faisant retentir un grognement de frustration de la part de son partenaire et tout en esquissant un sourire ravageur, il descendit le vêtement pour le jeter au bas du lit.

Ils ne portaient maintenant que leur boxer.

Sherlock était assis sur ses talons et John s'était relevé sur ses coudes.

— Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda le médecin.

— Oh ! Les idées ne manquent pas, John.

— Je ne doute pas que tu aies dû y réfléchir depuis longtemps. À toi l'honneur !

N'en demandant pas plus, il fondit sur lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà ! Je pense vous avoir suffisamment fait patienter. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Pourtant, au départ, j'étais partie pour faire juste une scène au lit et basta, et finalement, j'ai choisi au dernier moment de pimenter un peu les choses et de redonner les clés aux mains de John (John Powa)

Sherlock l'embrassa encore et encore. Il adorait les lèvres de son cher docteur. (Combien de fois son regard s'attardait sur sa bouche faisant mine de réfléchir ? Autant qu'il en avait le loisir sans que John ne se doute de rien.) Il jouait avec sa langue pour taquiner sa jumelle. Les merveilleux gémissements de John lui donnaient une si belle voix qu'il voulait en entendre toujours plus.

Sherlock les fit rouler pour avoir John au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier se demanda ce qu'il comptait faire, mais en sentant ses longs doigts fins se glisser à l'intérieur de son boxer pour s'emparer de ses fesses, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise.

Ses caresses étaient empressées et possessives. Il le plaquait indéniablement contre son entrejambe en bougeant du bassin pour augmenter la friction de leurs érections.

John sourit et fit de même pour intensifier leurs envies grandissantes au travers de leurs sous-vêtements. C'était grisant et frustrant en même temps.

— Tu peux faire mieux que ça, lui chuchota le blond à son oreille et en faisant une moue des plus suggestives.

Sherlock roucoula à cette provocation. Il baissa le boxer de John qui le fit tomber au sol d'un mouvement de pied pour rejoindre ses autres vêtements.

Sherlock bascula à nouveau leur position. Il tenait fermement les poignets de John d'une main qui ne fit rien pour s'en défaire (chose qu'il aurait aisément pu faire s'il le voulait). L'autre main s'aventura plus au sud pour accrocher l'appendice bien développé et qu'il gratifia de douces caresses, faisant cambrer John.

Son regard passait de son sexe à son visage, ne sachant pas quelle décision prendre pour la suite : il n'avait malheureusement que deux mains.

— Vas-y ! Fais-le ! Tu en meurs d'envie, l'invita John.

Sherlock arbora son sourire le plus éclatant. Il le lâcha et descendit vers son entrejambe. Il déglutit et passa la langue sur ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers.

John anticipa la suite en écartant largement ses cuisses. Son érection était plus que développée et il n'attendait que le bon vouloir de son détective pour commencer les investigations.

Sherlock se pencha, étudiant cette indécente protubérance qui était le centre de toutes ses préoccupations (il avait souvent observé John avant qu'il ne parte pour ses rencards, apprenant ainsi comment il allait finir ses soirées). Il rêvait depuis longtemps d'en prendre possession.

Il passa un coup de langue sur la pointe et releva les yeux pour observer la réaction de John. Ses yeux brillants, sa respiration entrecoupée, ses membres tremblants. Ses mains s'étaient accrochés à la tête de lit. Il avait donc décidé de ne pas intervenir. Bien.

Sherlock prit sa hampe dans sa bouche et commença à sucer en cadence. Il pouvait entendre John grogner de plaisir.

John se retenait pour ne pas céder trop vite. Avec les femmes, il menait toujours la danse. Aucune surprise possible. Avec Sherlock, il ne pouvait pas prédire ce qu'il ferait et dans un sens, c'était beaucoup plus palpitant comme ça. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa cajoler de la plus merveilleuse des façons. Ses jambes commençaient à s'agiter. Son souffle devint de plus en plus erratique et laborieux tandis que ses doigts blanchirent à leur pression sur le bois de la tête de lit. Il espérait que Sherlock se retirerait à temps tandis que le plaisir montait de plus en plus en lui, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas dans ses intentions et quand vint le moment de la libération, il avala sa semence.

— C'était… c'était comment… ? appréhendait John.

— Mmm… particulier, mais pas désagréable, dit Sherlock qui se léchait les babines.

John se détendit. Pour une première fois, il avait peur qu'il soit dégoutté, mais c'était sans compter la capacité d'adaptation de Sherlock.

Sherlock s'allongea à côté de John, le prenant dans ses bras. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. John fixa le plafond, puis Sherlock pour revenir au plafond.

— Euh… et c'est tout ?

— Quoi, ça ne t'a pas plu ?

— Si, si… mais je m'attendais à une suite.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Sherlock en se relevant sur son coude.

— Eh bien, je pensais qu'on irait plus loin.

— Précise ta pensée, insista-t-il.

John s'adossa à la tête de lit, passablement irrité.

— Bon sang, Sherlock, on allume pas quelqu'un pour le laisser sur sa faim ! Et toi, tu n'as rien eu et… c'est un truc qu'on partage à deux.

— Tu m'as fait un massage et je t'ai fait jouir… on est quitte !

— Sherlock, s'attrista John qui commença à se lever, à ce compte-là, tu aurais mieux fait de m'offrir un resto et là, on serait vraiment quitte… Je ferais mieux de rappeler Chloé, j'ai peut-être encore une chance de sauver ma soirée.

Paniqué, Sherlock attrapa John par la taille et le plaqua au bord du lit. Il n'avait pas prévu que son docteur le quitte après sa belle prestation. Il pensait que ça suffirait à le retenir.

Le souffle coupé, John s'énerva de plus belle.

— Lâche-moi ! Si toi tu veux pas coucher avec moi, alors je retourne avec une femme qui me donnera toute satisfaction.

Il ne répondit pas, allongé sur le dos de John, sa tête sur ses omoplates, ses bras entourant son ventre, il refusait de le lâcher.

— Sherlock, tu veux quoi à la fin ? Tu dis que tu veux de moi, mais après juste un préliminaire, tu arrêtes tout.

— Fais-le-moi, John, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est toi à l'intérieur de moi, Joh-…

Au même moment, le téléphone sonna.

— S'il te plaît, Sherlock, laisse-moi partir… (Le ton était neutre, sans émotions)

Celui-ci posa son front contre son dos, son souffle chatouilla sa peau nue puis il se résigna à glisser à côté de lui et se roula en boule, dos à John.

Devant cette tête de mule, John souffla et récupéra son mobile dans sa poche de pantalon et quitta la chambre.

Dans son palais mental, il se repassa la scène en boucle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait cloché. Il ne savait pas si John l'avait entendu ou non : le pire serait qu'il ait compris et qu'il le rejette. La réaction de John était tout à fait inexplicable. Il se sentait frustré, déçu, abandonné…

Dans le salon, John décrocha son téléphone.

« Allô, Chloé ?… Oui, désolé. Oui, j'aurais dû t'appeler, mais je ne pouvais pas quitter mon patient. Oui… Non, je sais. Écoute, je… Pardon ? Ah… Non, ce n'est pas grave… d'accord… Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé…By- »

John resta les bras ballants, son téléphone en main : elle lui avait raccroché au nez. Il soupira. Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée et s'étonna de sa nudité. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et un sourire fleurit sur son visage tout en secouant la tête.

Ah ! Je ne suis qu'un idiot, pensa-t-il avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Sherlock n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre au point que John se demanda s'il ne s'était pas endormi. Il monta sur le lit à genoux et s'y assit pour contempler de haut la silhouette recroquevillée du grand brun.

— Si c'est parce que tu te sens coupable que tu restes, tu peux repartir ! cracha le détective.

— Je suis désolé, Sherlock ! Je suis un idiot. Le plus idiot de tous les idiots. Je n'aurais jamais dû utiliser le prétexte de mon rencard pour te mettre au pied du mur.

— Dis plutôt qu'elle t'a jeté pour ton retard !

— Oui, y'a un peu de ça, mais honnêtement, je voulais annuler de toute façon.

— Ah oui ? dit-il en tournant la tête vers John.

— Oui, soupira-t-il. Je veux savoir si nous pouvons aller plus loin entre nous, et si ta demande est toujours d'actualité, je suis prêt à faire tout ce que tu me demanderas.

Oh, il m'avait donc bien entendu et n'était pas du tout effrayé, pensa-t-il.

— D'accord. Montre-moi ce que tu réservais à cette… Cloche ?

— Clo-… Ah, laisse tomber, sourit-il. Enlève ton boxer et mets-toi à quatre pattes.

— C'est pas ce que tu lui aurais demandé.

— Non, mais je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme non plus, alors laisse-moi faire comme je l'entends. Tu as des préservatifs et du lubrifiant ?

— Dans la table de chevet.

John se pencha et récupéra la boite et la bouteille. Il déchira avec ses dents l'emballage et s'enfila le bout de latex sous le regard impatient de Sherlock qui se mit en position. Il se versa une bonne quantité de gel dans la main et plongea un doigt dans son antre. Celui-ci grimaça à l'intrusion. C'était étroit, alors il en mit deux et petit à petit, la douleur disparut, alors il rajouta un troisième doigt pour le finir, et c'était en bougeant le bassin qu'il sut qu'il était prêt. Il s'enduisit généreusement lui-même de gel et se positionna tout contre les fesses de son amant : à genoux entre ses cuisses, il lui écarte doucement les fesses pour faciliter la pénétration tout en poussant avec son buste et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

— Prêt ?

— Oui, vas-y !

John donna une poussée et s'engouffra lentement dans les tréfonds de l'intimité de Sherlock. Il gémit douloureusement à l'étroitesse du passage. Les chairs s'étaient resserrés à sa présence. Il respira profondément le temps que la douleur passe.

— Détends-toi ! dit-il en lui massant les hanches.

Sherlock se cabra rendant la pénétration plus facile, profonde et intense. Le changement le calma un peu et John reprit la pénétration, doucement, très progressivement.

Arrivé au fond, il commença les vas-et-viens, lentement et intégralement afin que Sherlock profite de toute la longueur de sa queue. Au bout d'une dizaine d'aller-retours, il accéléra le rythme. Le brun passa du gémissement sensuel aux cris d'excitation en un rien de temps à chaque fois qu'il percutait la prostate. Ses cris donnaient à John davantage d'entrain.

Cette séance d'accélération dura vingt minutes, et il redescendit le rythme, puis le ré-accélérait, et ainsi de suite. Après cette accumulation de sensations, Sherlock se vida sur le lit dans un long râle, pliant ses coudes pour se donner plus de stabilité. John sentit la sève monter en lui, mais il décida de continuer encore un peu puis, il se raidit et remplit la capote de son sperme. Il sortit et roula à côté de lui, épuisé. Il fit un nœud au préservatif et le laissa tomber au sol.

Il jeta un œil à Sherlock et il se rendit compte qu'il bandait encore. Leurs regards se croisèrent sans un mot. John se pencha sur Sherlock et l'embrassa, une main sur sa joue. Il rompit le baiser et après un dernier regard, il descendit la tête vers l'entrejambe en attente. Il fallait terminer le travail.

Il le prit en bouche. Il lui léchait son sexe, puis son gland et enfin ses boules qu'il goba même. Il continua à sucer sa hampe, il le suça avec envie, entrain, faim. Lui gémissait de bonheur. Il était maître des opérations. Il fit des vas-et-vient langoureux, puis rapide, toujours avec un regard coquin et gourmand. Sherlock gémissait de plus en plus qui sentit son corps se raidir, et posa sa main sur la tête de son amant, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre de le finir cette fois-ci. John continua, puis il sentit qu'il lâcha tout, avec la fougue de plusieurs heures d'excitation. Il sentit plusieurs jets de sperme chaud, jaillir dans sa bouche, qu'il avala.

John se blottit tout contre Sherlock. Il l'avait fait ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait couché avec un homme, pourtant, ça ne le choqua nullement. C'était différent, mais faire partie de la vie professionnelle, personnelle et maintenant intime du plus grand détective de tous les temps, qu'il admirait depuis le premier jour… aucun autre homme ne pourrait jamais avoir grâce à ses yeux. Sherlock serait le seul et l'unique.

— Je suis contrarié ! commença Sherlock.

— Pardon ? demanda John en relevant la tête, coupé dans ses réflexions.

— Oui, toutes ces années à te voir partir avec tes… conquêtes, persifla-t-il, alors que tu aurais pu rester avec moi. Si j'avais su que c'était aussi bon, on aurait pu faire ça plus tôt !

— Eh ! Qui a dit être marié à son travail ?

— Tu es hétéro et on venait de se rencontrer...

— Et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour me cacher ce genre de détail. Même si à l'époque je n'étais pas du tout intéressé, par la suite, je suis tombé amoureux de toi et dans l'impossibilité de t'avouer mes sentiments. Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix...

— Tu l'as dit !

— Quoi ?

— Tu m'aimes !

— Bien sûr, espèce d'idiot ! Et tu le savais et tu m'as fait mariner tout ce temps pou-

John ne put ajouter un mot de plus, Sherlock venait de capturer ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser qui dura un long moment. Quand il acheva leur étreinte, John était complètement essoufflé.

— Je t'aime, John et je te promets qu'on ne se quittera plus jamais.

— Oh ! Alors ne me donne plus jamais de raison de partir, sourit-il. Je t'aime !

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la présence apaisante de leur souffle sur leurs peaux qui ne se séparaient plus.

— Et alors ? demanda soudain Sherlock.

John eut un moment de blanc, puis répondit dans un demi sourire :

— Elle a rencontré quelqu'un à l'entrée du restaurant, et donc elle m'a largué.

Ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent comme deux beaux diables.

FIN


End file.
